You took my hand, you showed me how You promised m
by millerfan
Summary: Aaron meets Adam before Jackson and they find love together  im crap with summary's
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

It was Summer 2011, the sun was shining brightly on Aaron`s and Adam`s body as they sat on the cricket pavilion sun bathing. Aaron looked over to the side where Adam was laying as he smiled like a Cheshire cat thinking to himself, this is the life.

Adam smiled looking to the bright blue sky; the yellow sun shining, the summer air getting to his lungs. Looking over to Aaron he smiled again, picking up his orange can of iron brew as he threw it at Aaron, making Aaron jump up into the air screaming, ``What the fuck are you doing?``

Hearing Aaron`s voice made Adam laugh louder as he just laid there, silent, letting the sun hit his stomach. Aaron smiles as he walks over to the stairs getting a ice cold can of Fosters before opening it and drinking a sip, then tipping the remaining all over Adams face and body, making his body tense up and shiver violently before he jumped up himself.

Looking over to Aaron who was now the one laughing.

"Lets call the throwing a day and go back to relaxing," he says as he pats Aaron on the back before lying back down.

Aaron laughed as he laid back down putting his blue and white headphones into his ears before pressing play on his white 8 GB iPhone. Hearing the lyrics play he smiles to himself.

You took my hand, you showed me how

You promised me you'd be around...

He looked over to Adam again, letting his bright eyes wander down his muscled body before looking back at his iPhone. Seeing his mum was trying to ring, him he answered it before slowly putting the phone to his ear.

``Yeah whats up with you mum``

He talked to her listening to her moan about Carl before putting the phone down not wanting to speak to her. He looked over to Adam smiling, "You want to go back to smithy's watch a movie? You can stay."

Adam smiled before looking back over to him smiling to himself as he got up wiping the grass down his leg so it hit the ground.

"I would love to if you`re sure," he smiles as Aaron looks over; a glint of happiness on his face.

"Of course I'm sure Paddy won't mind."

So they started walking; Aaron looking towards Adam as he wasn't looking. But what he didn't realize is that Adam was looking at Aaron, his bright face sparkling in the sun as they both walked down the wooden pathway smiling to each other as they made idle chit chat talking about anything and everything.

As they made their way through smithy's they were both bragging about how good they were at FIFA and pro evolution soccer. Adam laughed playfully punching Aaron as they both jumped on the sofa. Adam, smiling as Aaron set the Play Station 3 up putting the FIFA 2011 disk into the drive. The menu appeared, and Aaron laughed, throwing the controller to Adam.

`"Bring it bitch; show me what you got," Adam laughs, taking the controller in his left hand before pressing the play button; kicking the ball into the opposite goal.

They carried on playing for 3 hours as they drank beer and talked about different subjects.

Adam smiled looking towards Aaron as he gave him a smile, weak, but still a smile either way.

"You know in that car if I had let you kiss me would you have gone further...?"

He says with a look off hope in his eyes as Aaron looks to the ground before looking back up at the male staring towards him.

"I think that depends on if you wanted me to. I was going through a bad time back then but now I know it was you I wanted. I promise you that. Its just it was hard to comprehend back then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adam looked at Aaron almost crying as he whispered * I need this I need you I know I pushed you away but I can't run away from this from what I feel please don't hate me*

Aaron smiles hearing those words before giving a huge grin * we have had abet to drink but I promise you if you wake up tomorrow and you still feel the same tell me and we will talk about it but I need you to know I do love you*****

The smile beams from Adams face as he pulls himself close and caresses the side of Aarons face before kissing his head * can we go to sleep now then so I can wake up early in the morning and I can tell you exactly how much I need this how much I want this* he looks at Aaron who was now smiling making Adam smile even more * I love you to your the only one I do love* Adam says looking at Aaron before taking his hand smiling as they walked upstairs Aaron smiled as he changed before lying in his bed before Adam jumps on the mattress which was lying beside Aarons bed

Adam smiled as he laid on his left side his head rested against the blue billow the covers up to his chest as he watched Aaron fall asleep peacefully he grins as he pulls himself up and kisses his head smiling * I love you handsome* he says before Aarons eyes open slowly before shutting again

******* NEXT MORNING ****

Aaron wakes up at 8am smiling as he watched Adams chest beating like a drum his eyes closed he wanted him to be awake he wanted to hear him say what he said last night proclaim his undying love to him he picked up his iphone slowly pressing 141 before typing Adams number setting the number to withheld he then pressed dial and let it ring as he watched Adam wake he smiled ending the call

Adam woke up his eyes stirred open as he looked over to an Aaron who was now smiling he whispered * morning beautiful * Aarons heart skipped a beat as he smiled back at him * you remember then * his smile formed a massive grin as his cheeks turned red Adam looked over as he jumped up onto Aarons bed pulling him close *off course I remember I remember everything I remember telling you how I wanted to be with you just me and you but most of all I remember telling you I love you and I meant it with all the strength I have in my heart I just hope you believed me* Aaron smiles looking up as he places a kiss on Adams lips gentle and soft he lays on his bare chest smiling feeling Adams heart beat against his head * I believed you and I meant it when I said I love you I just wanted to make sure you would still feel the same sober * he smiles peacefully knowing how happy he was they both were

Adam looked up as he decided to ask the biggest question he had yet to ask anyone * will you be my boyfriend I promise never to hurt you * as he asks he turns his head to scared to feel rejection he knew he wouldn't be able to take it

Aaron smiled as he turned Adams head smiling * I want nothing more than to be your boyfriend you know that* the bright smile beams from his face his eyes scanning Adams face for some sort of action

Adam was now jumping up his face bright as the sky as he pulled Aaron up to his level kissing him again planting soft kisses to his lips * you just made me so happy * he said tears forcing to come out

Aaron smirked as he wiped the tears from adams eyes before looking down * shell we go tell paddy and that lot downstairs * he smiles as he wraped his left arm around adam

***** please review chapter 3 coming in the next few dayz****


End file.
